A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to automotive accessories and, more particularly, to an automotive snow brush with a multi-position locking brush head, extension handle and ice scraper. A protective sleeve is provided on the brush head with an integral squeegee.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional straight, fixed snow brush/scraper requires the operator to lean on cold, wet vehicles to clear snow or balance precariously on door jambs while clearing roof snow. The standard straight extension brush often requires operators to clear snow with arms extended overhead, a strenuous and awkward task that increases the risk of upper back, neck, arm and shoulder strain. Both of these conventional snow brushes utilize a smaller working surface, thereby increasing time required to clear snow from vehicles. Storage of the straight extension brushes can be difficult in smaller vehicles, with some brushes, unextended, measuring up to 48 inches in length.
Conventional snow brushes often come with brushes on one end and a scraper on the other end. However, as liquids melt, a squeegee could be helpful for clearing off the vehicle. In these situations, the user needs to use a separate squeegee with these conventional snow brushes.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved snow brush that overcomes the issues encountered with conventional snow brushes.